In the primary stage of electric vehicle development, general-industrial grade capacitor is always adopted to meet the needs of the electric performance, besides the electric performance, the electric vehicle has a high requirement for electrical performance and vibration performance of components. But the design of industrial grade products does not take into account the effect of vibration to the product. And at present, a capacitor of an electric vehicle on the market has two pairs of connecting terminals, one pair for being connected to IGBT and the other pair for being connected to a DC bus, which results in complex design of internal electrode of the capacitor and high cost.